N-Trifluoroacetyladriamycin-14-valerate (AD 32) is a new adriamycin analog prepared at the Sidney Farber Cancer Center and found here to be significantly more effective and less toxic than the parent antibiotic. The present research proposal is aimed at investigating major aspects of biochemical pharmacology of this new agent and related materials. Included in this program are pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic studies, which, together with DNA-binding studies, are directed towards an elucidation of the mechanism of action of AD 32. In addition, AD 32 and related agents will be evaluated comparatively with adriamycin for their possible production of cardiomyopathy in vivo and for their range of experimental antitumor effectiveness, especially against solid tumors. The results of these studies will be used as a basis for a decision to move AD 32 into a clinical Phase I trial.